Broken Rose
by Chiquita-Chichiri-gal
Summary: Angst before Dana's suicide. Her rage and thirst for revenge. Not good at summaries. Please R&R. This is my first attempt at 13 Ghosts fanfic. 2nd chapter up.
1. Breaking a rose

BROKEN ROSE

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own 13 ghost. I wouldn't want to get sued for a crappy story I wrote.

  
  
  
  


Blood slithered down her arms as she stared at the lifeless corpse in front of her. Her face 

  
  


expressionless with her hair matted down, red stained lips, eyes wide open and unseeing at the 

  
  


ceiling, gashes throughout her torso as she laid in her bath where the water reddened by the blood 

  
  


as it flowed from her wounds.

  
  


Dana stared at the corpse indifferently. Yet when she stepped closer and saw the dead 

  
  


girl's face a rush of memories hit her. The struggle to be perfect filled her mind. Her as a child 

  
  


trying to be the ideal daughter, always obedient and never questioning. At the age of twelve, 

  
  


acting out in rebellion towards the rules her abusive drunk mother gave. She was ridiculed by her 

  
  


mother and shunned by her family for being the daughter of the "black sheep". The times when 

  
  


children made fun of her by calling her porker, pudgy, fat cow, idiot, the list goes on. 

  
  


Her determination for it to end by the time she reached high school. The long periods of 

  
  


close starvation in order to reach the ideal "perfect" body. Her obsession with make-up to cover 

  
  


her natural flaws like the light freckles that seemed to be across her nose. 

  
  


Never reaching the perfection she longed for.

  
  


No matter how hard she tried, the popularity she slowly earned, nothing got rid of the 

  
  


self-loathing she felt. All she could see was a distorted image of herself reminding her that she 

  
  


was ugly, that no one cared for her.

  
  


That night her boyfriend Daniel had just cheated on her with her so-called best friend. 

  
  


Tears blinding her eyes when she dropped into his apartment unexpectedly and found them 

  
  


having sex. She was filled with self-doubt. Thinking "If I had been a good girlfriend, he 

  
  


wouldn't have cheated. Why can't I ever do anything right?"

  
  


She couldn't take it anymore. Again she thought, "Why can't I do anything right?" as she 

  
  


sliced with a small knife through her skin on her arms, breasts, and stomach. Her skin marred by the bloody gashes which weren't deep enough to kill her quickly. Lying down on the tub, holding 

  
  


the knife, she slit her wrists. 

Now as she stared at her own dead body, rage quickly consumed her. Picking up the knife 

  
  


that lay on the floor, she began taking her frustration on stabbing the shower curtains, her corpse, 

  
  


towels, anything she could plunge into. Enraged that she had thrown her life away for something 

  
  


that was not true. Staring at the mutilated beauty, the broken rose that had foolishly ended her life 

  
  


for delusions and other people's opinions. She walked out of the bloodied bathroom, plotting to 

  
  


avenge her death on the people who hurt her the most. Today she would get her revenge on 

  
  


Daniel, her beloved friend Melanie, and her dear mother. Yes they would pay with their lives. 

  
  


As she walked through the hallway, she laughed at the thought of torturing and destroying her 

  
  


enemies. What a sweet pleasure........


	2. A taste of pain

Chapter 2   


Night had fallen as the lone wraith walked down the deserted street. With her pent up fury, she continued to journey to Melanie's home. Destruction to everything the traitor held dear. Traitor. That is what Melanie was. Someone who pretended to be your friend until an opportunity to overshadow appeared.  
  
Well now you'll get what you deserve....anguish....pain...torment.....  
  
The yellow house soon came into view. Gripping the knife she clutched in her hand she began to descend into the house through the open patio door. Since it was still summer, people would leave doors open. It was a trusting neighborhood where no one would harm anyone. A glimmer of mirth at the gruesome sight the neighbors would encounter the following morning. Laughter was heard coming from upstairs......  
  
Following the sound, she arrived to the doorway. There was Melanie lying on her bed in her pjs, happily talking to a 'friend' on the phone. Melanie. Always keeping a front to appear as the nicest person you could meet. Nothing to show her two-faced demeanor. From her curly shoulder length hair, the porcelain skin, upturned button nose, to her bright smile with dimples, full figure she didn't seem like a bad person. But things aren't always as they appear. Crawling onto the bed, she smiled at Melanie's confusion. Oh the benefits from not being seen......  


Melanie's POV  
She felt a shift on the bed, yet as she looked around her room she saw no one. Probably my imagination. Picking up the phone she resumed her conversation. 

  
  


"Hey Stephy anyways I just wanted to tell you that I've just hooked up with Daniel......he's soooo over Dana. She's just a drama queen. Always having to be the best, looking down on everyone else--"  


"Mel ya know that's not true.....how can you say that about her? I thought you were her friend. Listen I gotta go. Call me when ya got something other than smack to talk about."  


*Click*  


Angrily she slams the phone. Crossing her arms across her chest, she sighs.  
" I look out for myself. Anyone else can go to hell. Especially that BITCH!"  


All of a sudden, she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek followed by liquid trickling down. She touched her cheek, her fingertips reddening with the blood flowing from her cut. A sound echoed as if a metal object fell to the floor. Yet as she looked around the room there was nothing. She screamed as pain erupted in her abdomen as if she'd been punched as she was thrown against the wall by an unseen force. 

  
  


Dana's POV

  
  


I came closer to her as she talked on the phone. Peering into her deceptive docile face. Reminding me of the betrayal she committed. Looking at her, the smile that erupted on her face as she discussed STEALING MY BOYFRIEND! Lowering my face until it was on the same level as hers, I smiled. Smiled at the fun her suffering would cause me. Slowly I traced patterns across her face with my knife. Yet I kept the knife from actually touching her face. I was planning her demise.

  
  


As I heard her call me a bitch I let the blade quickly graze her cheek. Like an idiot she didn't wince or react except to reach for the cut. Blood seeped out from the tiny cut I caused but not enough. I wanted to hurt her in a more physical way. Not just by using the knife, so I dropped my knife. She looked around the room, as if she'd actually find something. That's when I punched her, knocking her against the wall. Smirking at the thought of my newfound strength. Her scream made my smile grow wider. 

  
  


The crumpled body began to stir looking wildly around the room. 

  
  


"Who's there? Where are you? Who are you?" she began screaming.

  
  


"Oh dear oh my. You don't remember me? Don't you know who I am? Maybe if I knock you around a bit you'll know."

  
  


Grabbing Melanie from her throat I began to bang the girl's head against the wall.

  
  


"Now tell me who I AM!!! Don't remember yet? Well guess I'll have to try harder" as I increased the force. Blood began to seep behind the girl's and down my fingers. Realizing that she was slowly fading consciousness, I grabbed for the knife and plunged it into her leg.

  
  


The loud scream pierced the night. Suddenly I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I covered her mouth leaned down whispering in her ear that I would be back. This was fun but I wanted to kill her and Daniel together. With each one seeing the other get tortured. The horror that would be in their eyes.....

Then I heard someone rushing into the room. Mr. Melara saw his daughter bloodied and moaning on the floor. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called the ambulance. Pulling her into his arms, he quickly used soothing words to rouse his daughter. As she slowly opened her eyes, tears sprung forth as she saw her dad comforting her. I felt envious at that moment. Remembering that I had no father to help me when I had bad times. She cried and hysterically began rocking back and forth in her father's arms repeating that ''It's going to kill me, it's going to kill me." I smiled at the trauma I caused. I walked past them and descend the stairs. Leaving to go home.....where my body was. To wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow Steph would visit and find my dead body.

Fascinated with the prospect that I would be able to see my own funeral. To see who actually came and see their faces at the prospect of my death. To see if I would be missed. To see what I would miss. To see the hopes I had disappear. To fuel me for the task of the murders I would commit. To hopefully allow me to cross over and not stuck in this surreal half life. Dead yet not dead. I'm much more alive now with the ability to kill and not be harmed to the extent that I would have. After the funeral, I'll kill Daniel and Melanie. If I can't cross over then atleast I would have gotten revenge. Now to wait for morning.....


	3. Thoughts

Sorry for taking a long time to write. This is short but I promise that by tomorrow I'll have more up.-chiquita-chichiri-gal

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3 Thoughts

During the time from which I came home till the moment they find my dead corpse, I had free time to think. And all I thought about was death that was all that I thought about. Thinking about what to do when Melanie came to the funeral...... Surely Daniel would be there as well. Maybe I would make a display out of them during the procession. No One would know. They would only look in horror as their countenances are sliced open. Seeing the skin split open and overflow with blood and hearing the agonized screams. The horror of seeing the macabre death unfolding before their very eyes and yet not being able to do anything to save them.... Or strangulation. That would be reserved for Melanie. The feel of her life drifting away in my very hands. Slicing and stabbing would be reserved for Daniel, to see him spurt blood and the look of confusion and pain in his eyes would be perfect. Cutting beneath his eyes to create a semblance of tears of blood dripping down his face. Showing the regret of his actions in physical form since he would never admit it willingly. No one would know except him, me and Melanie. Yet they would be dead by the time it's all over. Me already in the coffin, dead......lifeless. Ironic that they would be coming to my funeral only to be killed by the very person that they came to essentially see. Yes I'm growing anxious to the moment when they find my mutilated corpse. For the day of my revenge to come to life. *laughs* Life. Such an easy thing to take away. Hope Steph comes early and finds the corpse.......my corpse. I'm getting restless............


	4. Delayed plan

Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


Morning light filtered through the window blinds. The wait had been long but at least it gave enough time to plan how things were going to go. One problem in having her corpse found was that she had to make it seem like something was wrong in her home. Looking at the blinds, she tore them off. Going back to the bathroom, she cupped her hands and gathered some of the bloody water. Carrying it to the window by the front door, smearing it over the glass. Then she turned around and began to throw things on the floor and breaking vases and overturning tables and chairs. She returned to get more bloody water and continued to smear it over the window. There, everything was done there was no way that Steph would leave without taking a peek inside. The last thing she did was leave the front door open. Going into her bedroom she looked at her alarm clock. 8:00 a.m. Any minute now and Steph would be here.

  
  
  
  


Dana's POV

  
  
  
  


I think that will do it. She won't think that nothings wrong. I have decided how to kill Daniel and Melanie. Yet I don't know what to do about my mother. Surely she deserves some punishment for my crappy childhood. Her unreasonable requests and never caring what happened to me as long as she had her alcohol. That's all she cared about. Her beer never her daughter who needed her during those crucial moments of being a child a teenager.

  
  


A gasp broke my reverie, and brought me back to where I was. Looking over to the opened door, I saw Steph. Her mouth wide open gaped in surprise at the scene in front of her. She took hesitant steps to my bedroom. She wouldn't find anything out of the usual there. Kneeling beside her I whispered in her ear Go to the bathroom. I see her shivering. I move back as I realize that she is shivering because of my unknown presence. She then goes back outside. Knowing her she is probably thinking someone attacked me. Maybe she's getting "protection". Oh well. Going into the bathroom before she came back I dipped my finger into the bloody water. I began to write on the floor. ' I'M SORRY' is what it said. Hopefully she'll know I'm asking her sorry for putting her through this macabre scene.

  
  
  
  


Steph's POV

  
  
  
  


Why is her door open. Looking inside I see the rooms a mess as if someone had only one objective create disarray. Something must've happened to Dana. Hmm better check the bedroom. Walking to her bedroom, I saw that the things in the hallway were not strewn and messed around as the objects in the living room. As I entered her bedroom I saw that nothing was wrong. Except for the fact that the bed seemed as if it hadn't been slept in the night before. Sitting on her bed I felt a cold draft. It was so sudden, and I began to shiver as I heard 'Go to the bathroom'. As soon as that the cold draft disappeared. Shakily I began to walk over to the bath. As I pass the living room, I noticed that there had been blood splattered on the window. How had I not noticed. Being a bit creeped out, I first headed for my car. Opening the trunk, I got out my baseball bat. Hell I'm not going in there without some form of protection. Good thing I was going to go play softball with some friends later. Or else I would have just used a book. *sigh* Going back into the house I walked to the bathroom. My hand was shaking as I began to open the door. Why do I have this fear of opening and seeing what's within? I shake my head to get rid of the feeling that someone is watching me. Stepping in, I'm shocked to see blood splattered everywhere. Not just on the walls. It was everywhere, walls, ceilings, on the floor. But it said "I'M SORRY", why would a murderer write that. What stopped me is the tub filled with bloody water. There with her head back was Dana. She was lying in the tub head back, eyes unseeing, with wounds all around her. Now I began to hyperventilate. My pulse quickened as I took in the pale pallor of her skin and the amount of blood that had been splattered everywhere. She's dead. Of course she's dead. You can't lose that much blood and live. I continued to take shallow breaths until blackness enveloped me.

  
  
  
  


Dana's POV

  
  
  
  


Oh great. She fainted. I thought she would take this a bit better. I mean she wanted to become a forensic scientist. She was going to work with corpses for crying out loud. She shouldn't have fainted because of this. Sighing, I grabbed her from her arms and began to pull her to my bedroom. I put her in the bed..... Great I think I just made her go unconscious. Better wait til she awakens.....Maybe I should appear to her. But how? How am I going to do this? My plan is no on hold. Better go get my knife....


	5. Unexpected

Chapter 5

  
  


Grabbing my knife, I dashed into the kitchen. Where is it? Hmmmm....... Oh here it is. Taking a bowl and cutting board I lay out my 'ingredients'. Putting the onion on the cutting board I begin dicing and swiftly put it into the bowl. Thank God Im dead, stupid onion always made my eyes water. Pour a bit of vinegar into the bowl and grab a clove of garlic. Smash and dice....There I put it into the bowl stirring with a big wooden spoon. Laughing to myself. I feel like a little homemaker. Oh well better wake up Stephy. Bringing the bowl to where Stephy lay unconscious. I dipped my hand into the concoction and began to smear a bit just below her nose. Giggling I looked at her face. A little Hitler mustache on her face. I looked as she began to twitch her nose and scrunching her eyes. She quickly opened her eyes with a look of disgust.

  
  


"DANA Why'd YOU put that GONK on my FACE!!!!!! AGAIN!!"

  
  


I couldn't hold it in, I began to laugh. For the first time I could relax and forget everything. Revenge. Hurt. Pain. Being dead. Well maybe not that but at least I wasn't sad or mad. 

  
  


"It's not funny!!....." Looking at the flash of annoyance turn into surprise. Guess she remembered I'm dead.

  
  


Her eyes widening she began to sway. Oh great.

  
  


"STEPHANIE 'I'm A Gothic Little Princess' ROGERS!!! You will not faint again. Do you hear me!!! God. I spent all that time whipping my wake up drab and you are about to faint again."

  
  


Looking shocked, and slapped her hand on her head. 

"Where are you Dana? This is an mean hoax trying to convince me you died. Come on come out where I can see ya. Damn going through all that trouble to get a plastic replica of you...shit. Why'd you have to scare me?!?!"

  
  


"Um.. You see, I can't come out because I'm right in front of you. I'm dead, Steph. Let's just say I'm kinda stuck here on earth. Here I'll show you."

  
  


Taking a deep breath, I began solidifying. I heard her gasp as she took in my appearance. 

  
  


"What have you done to yourself. Why? Why'd you do it? I mean hey you have friends, a hot boyfriend, an ok job..."

  
  


Feeling a bit sad I sat beside her on the floor. I began to tell her my story. Depressing, horrible, and pitiful. She looked at me....just a sad look on her face. 

  
  


"Dana, you should have talked to me. I would have listened to you, helped you in any way I could. I know we've been drifting apart but still, I would have been there for you."

  
  


"Well now that you mention it I do need your help." Smiling at her. It seemed to unnerve her.

  
  


"Shoot"

  
  


I told her my 'plan' of revenge. She agreed to help me on one condition to help her get outta town. Getting my knife I saw blood on the handle. It was Melanie's blood. I pressed my finger and left a fingerprint on the doorknob. I punched in the window. Spraying glass everywhere inside. Steph screamed when she heard the crash. Quickly I went to her and told her to start on our plan.

  
  


Steph got to the phone and dialed 911. As the ambulance and police came, she just got a faraway look in her eye. She seemed sad. But in truth she was thinking of the reasons why she wanted to leave town. Sadness at something she felt ashamed and couldn't tell anyone. The police bought her story that a girl was seen fleeing the crime scene. She described the perpetrator matching it to Melanie. She was reassured that her identity wouldn't be revealed. She called Dana's mom to give the news. 

  
  


Dana began pacing back and forth. She strode to the sofa chair. 

  
  


"All right phase one is complete. Are you ready to go do the next step?"

"Yeah I'm ready"

  
  


Suddenly the door swung open. There in the doorway was Laurel. My mother. I began to seethe as I saw her body's outline. Yet when she stepped in I saw her tear-stained face. 

  
  


"Stephanie. Where is my daughter. Where is Dana? Tell me." as she began shaking her roughly "Please. Please, tell me. I want to see my daughter."

  
  


"Um she's at the morgue." 

  
  


Grabbing Steph's hand mom dragged her to the car. Gliding towards the car I went to the back of the car. This was different from what I expected. She couldn't care less about me when I was alive so why would she now? Silence filled the car as it sped to the city morgue. After Laurel talked to mortician, we walked past to where he showed her my dead body. A sharp intake, and she began crying, wailing. Not caring that I had been dead for a day or so, she grabbed my dead body, and embraced it as if it were a fragile child. Rocking back and forth, gently running her hand through my hair. It was a gentleness that I was unaware that my mother possessed. Steph and the mortician left her alone in the cold room. 

  
  
  
  


"I'm sorry baby. I failed you. There were many things I should have done, but I was too drunk to do anything. I love you so much. I should have died instead of you. Baby, I'm so sorry....I'm...*sniffle*...sorry... I wish I could make it up to you.....there is nothing more important than you. You are my sunshine. Even though I never showed it, you were my pride and joy." 

  
  


She continued wailing and as her tears dried up it left a pitiful woman holding a dead girl. She then kissed her forehead. 

  
  


As she left the room, she whispered, "I love you." 

  
  


I quickly left after her departure. There was Steph waiting outside. I walked beside her.

  
  


"I'm here, Steph" 

  
  


She looked in my direction. And we walked towards my mom's car. A shot rang in the air. Steph began running to the car. There she screamed for me to come. As I got there I saw her splayed on the floor. Blood spilled and seeping into the concrete. I felt a void. Realizing she never did have anything in her life going for her. Except her. There was no 'ghost' that sprung from the dead body. Her mother died and that was it. She didn't stay on earth, maybe she passed on. She felt a tear run down her cheek. Reaching up to brush it off she felt nothing, there was no tear. It was her imagination. I wish this was my imagination. 

  
  


Steph appeared with the mortician. Again the police came. They investigated the site and concluded the scene was just suicide and that no foul play occurred. As they brought her into the morgue they laid her on the cabinet next to her daughter's side. Steph walked into the room.

  
  


"Let's go, Dana."

"Alright"

  
  


Nothing is happening exactly like I planned. What if...? Oh I don't know what I'm thinking. Just focus on the part of getting revenge on Melanie and Daniel. Yes that should work. Walking with Steph, I took a last glance at the morgue. Goodbye Mommy.


End file.
